


Dreams So Real

by belikebeebo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo
Summary: Just a short scene, set at some point early on in their relationship. I love these two <3
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Dreams So Real

Sara had been gone all day when she finally crawled into bed. Ava didn't even bother to check the time. She knew Sara had tried not to wake her, but she always slept more lightly when she was alone. She reached out an arm and pulled the smaller, slightly colder body close. "Hey," she murmured into blonde hair. 

"Hey, babe. Go back to sleep."

"Can't now."

She felt Sara wriggle free of her grasp to turn around and place a soft kiss on her lips. Ava blinked open her eyes fully and brushed a lock of hair behind Sara's ear. 

"How did it go?"

A shrug. "Can we talk about it in the morning?"

"Sure."

Sara had recently started staying the night, or, in those quiet moments when Ava dared to let herself think it, started coming home. _Their_ home. She was not yet willing to risk ruining those moments.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're here, too."

Sara moved closer to rest her head on Ava's chest, and Ava felt her own arms wrap around the smaller woman’s body of their own accord. After a few minutes of gentle comfort, Sara moved her hand purposefully to Ava’s chest and pulled away slightly to give her a lopsided smile with dark, shining eyes. It was a deep look, its meaning clear.

"Are you too tired?"

Ava shook her head, already smiling, and was rewarded with a deep kiss that she was all too happy to get lost in. She let her hand move slowly but firmly down Sara's back until it rested on her butt, holding her tightly to her. She could sense Sara needed to release some of the emotions she wasn't yet able to give voice to - a release she was more than willing to provide. As their tongues and bodies intertwined, she knew with certainty and in every fibre of her being that she'd give Sara anything she'd ask of her, everything she had. 

And then everything suddenly became more urgent, the heat radiating off them in waves under the protection of their covers. Hands, lips and blankets moved in a gentle, purposeful frenzy. When the eventual release came, Ava drew Sara close to nuzzle her warm, rosy cheeks and place a kiss on her forehead, before pulling the mess of blankets back up to their chins.

With Sara in her arms like this, content, Ava felt all of her own worries dissipate as well. She never had this strong a sense of wanting to take care of someone before. She knew Sara had burrowed herself deep into her heart and she had to stop herself from whispering out those three words she knew to be true. Unable to suppress a smile at the sweet snoring sound coming from her girlfriend, she pressed one last kiss to Sara’s forehead before drifting off herself.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic... be gentle if you want to leave a comment? :)


End file.
